koujanonsenshifandomcom-20200214-history
Clubhouse of Horror Series
A collection of 3 segment stories featuring many heroes and rivals in dangerous horrifying situations. In Between Segments *Homer Simpson-Wheez Weasel (Devil & Daniel Mouse) (Default unless otherwise noted) *Bart Simpson-Miss Scary (Mr. Men) (1 & 4), Miss Naughty (Mr. Men) (2), Tomo (Azumanga) (3), Billy (5) *Lisa Simpsons-Mr. Bump & Miss Daredevil (Mr. Men) (1), Mickey & Oswald (Disney) (2), Bloo (3), Amy (SM) (4), Mandy (5) *Marge Simpson-Marzipan (Homestar), Miss Calamity, Mr. Scatterbrain (Mr. Men) Random Demon (OC) (all 1), Dr. Ghastly (Grim) (2), BL (Devil & Daniel Mouse) & Minamo (Azumanga) (3), Mr. Nervous (Mr. Men) (4), Grim (5) *Maggie-Kirby (Kirby) (1 & 4), Irwin (5) *Kang-Red the Almighty Tallest (Zim) (Default) *Kodos-Purple the Almighty Tallest (Zim) (Default) *Dolph (2)-Penelope Lang (Atomic Betty) *Kerny (2)-Paul (Pokemon) *Kent Brockman (2)-Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Nelson-Terrence (Fosters) & Dash (DP) (3) *Martin-Osaka (Azumanga) (3) *Flanders (3)-Dooplis (Mario) *Abe (3)-Eustace *Kang & Kodos' Species-Irkins *Professor Frink (21)- *Santa's Little Helper (5)-Saliva (Grim) *Krusty-Headless Horseman (6) *Fox Censor-Cobra Commander (GI Joe) *Extras (varies every Clubhouse of Horror ep)-Zim, Gir (Zim) (Default with Tallest segments unless otherwise noted), Mr. Tickle (Mr. Men) (First ep) Ep 1 Segments (Complete) Bad Nightmare House *Homer-Jack Fenton *Marge-Maddie Fenton *House-Vlad Masters *Bart, Lisa, & Maggie-Danny, Jazz, (from Jack to here Danny Phantom) Juniper, Ray-Ray, Monroe, (Juniper Lee), Darry, & Kaylee (OCs) *Mover-Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Mr. Ploot-Mr. Uppity (Mr. Men) Hungry Are the Silly *Homer-Dil & Angelica Mainly (All Grown Up) *Marge-Tommy Pickles & Kimi (All Grown Up) *Bart & Maggie-Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Susie , (All Grown Up), and Gaz (Zim) *Lisa-Dib (Zim) *Sarak the Preparer-Skooge (Zim) *Extras-Zim & Gir (Zim) (Default) The Vulture *Narrator-Mr. Bump *Homer/Protagonist-Mr. Grumpy (Mr. Men) *Marge/Lenore-Miss Graceful (OC) *Bart/Raven-Vultureman (as a real vulture with only his mutant head) (Thundercats) *Lisa/Angel-Miss Chatterbox (Mr. Men) *Maggie/Angel-Mr. Scatterbrain (Mr. Men) Ep 2 Segments (Complete) Oswald's Nightmare/Mankey's Paw *Homer-Hiram the Mouse King (Nutcracker Prince) *Marge-Adelaine (OC) *Bart-Oswald (Disney) *Lisa-Mickey (Disney) *Maggie-Penny Mouse (OC) *Officers at Airport-Random Officer Jennys *Gordon the Baker-Mr. Scatterbrain *UN Leaders-Various Characters from Various Shows/Movies/Games *Krusty-Alicia (Sonic) *Complainers-Destructix (Sonic) *Otto-Patch (Sonic) *Mrs. Lovejoy-Buns (Sonic) *Paw Seller-Chu-Hui/The True Master (Teen Titans) *Ned Flanders-Ratigan (GMD) *Apu-Mr. Bounce (Mr. Men) *Quimby-Mayor (PPG) (Default unless otherwise noted) *Lenny-Boomer (Sonic) *Extras-Minnie, Ortensia (Disney), Miss Bellum (PPG), Pinky & the Brain Miss Naughty's Nightmare/The Naughty Zone *Bart-Miss Naughty (Mr. Men) *Homer-Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Lisa-Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *Maggie-Miss Curious (Mr. Men) *Otto-Goofy (Disney) *Officers-Jenny (Pokemon) & Feral (Swat Kats) *Skinner-Kurata (Digimon) (mostly default unless noted) *Krabapple-Haruna (Sailor Moon) *Moe-Bubs (Homestar) (mostly default unless otherwise noted) *Krusty-Binky (Garfield) *Dr. Monroe-Miss Sunshine *Narrator of Segment-Devil's Playhouse Narrator (Sam & Max) *Marge-Miss Whoops (Mr. Men) *Jasper-Grandpa Stinky (Sam & Max) *Snowball 2-Purrsy (AB) *Santa's Little Helper-Tito (Oliver & Company) *Barney-Bender (Futurama) (Default unless otherwise noted) *Bar Patrons-Strong Bad (Homestar), Sam & Max Wheez's Nightmare/If Only I Had a Mind *Homer-Fuzzy Lumpkins (PPG) *Bart-Bloo (Foster's) *Lisa-Mac (Fosters's), & Rini (Sailor Moon) *Maggie-Marie (OC) *Marge-Julayla (OC) *Burns-Teknophage (Teknophage) (default unless otherwise noted) *Smithers-Fidget (Great Mouse Detective) (default unless otherwise noted) *Groundskeeper Willie-Herman (Yin Yang Yo) (mostly default unless noted) *Robot-Yellow Devil (Megaman) *Extras-Donald, Daisy (Disney), Serena (Salor Moon), Wheez (Devil & Daniel Mouse) Ep 3 Segments (Complete) Toy Without Pity *Homer-Eduardo *Bart-Bloo *Lisa-Mac *Maggie-Coco *Marge-Frankie *Milhouse-Wilt *Abe Simpson-Madam Foster (From Ed to here Foster's) *Store Owner-Bumi (Avatar: TLA) *Repair Man-Mr. Strong (Mr. Men) *Malibu Stacy Toy-Jessie (Toy Story) *Krusty-Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Brockman-Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *Patty-Duchess (Fosters) *Selma-Bendy (Fosters) *Mobster-Don Weazo (Conker) *Man with Whoopi Goldberg Pics-Bobcat Wolf (Tales from the Crypt) King DK *Homer-Donkey Kong (DKC) *Marge-Pauline (Mario) *Lenny-Larry *Carl-Roy *Burns-Bowser *Smithers-Bowser Jr. & Mouser (From Larry to here Mario) *Otto-Fidget *Dinosaur-A Giant King K.Rool (DKC) *Natives-Aswepay Tribe (Cow & Chicken) *Chief-Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) *Reporter-Max Sr. Sr. (Young Form) (Atomic Betty) *Pilots-Baloo (Talespin), Launchpad (Ducktales), and Mr. Stubborn (Mr. Men) *Monkey At Wedding-Diddy Kong (DKC) *Marge's Family-Various Nintendo Cast *Apes-Donkey Kong Cast *Marge's Father-Toad (Mario) *Shirley Temple-Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Charlie-Black Wearing Hammer Bros. (Super Princess Peach) *Barney-Mihoshi (Tenchi) Number Z for Zombie! *Bart-Darry (OC) *Lisa-Kaylee (OC) *Maggie-Obi-Wan Fenton (OC) *Homer-Jack Fenton *Marge-Maddie Fenton *Snowball 1 (Mentioned)-Danni (DP) *Krabapple-Yukari (Azumanga) *Flanders-Lorne (Sam & Max) *Krusty-Binky *Sideshow Mel-Professor Jones (Freakazoid) *Martin-Melvin *Einstein-Einstein (Animaniacs incarnation) *Washington-George Washington (Day of the Tentacle incarnation) *Shakespeare-William Shakespeare (Histeria incarnation) *Extras-Danny, June, Jazz, Ray-Ray, & Monroe Ep 4 Segments (Complete) The Devil and Po *Homer-Po *Marge-Shifu & Tigress *Bart-Monkey *Lisa-Viper & Crane *Maggie-Mantis (from Po to here Kung Fu Panda) *Lionel Hutz-Fidget *Burns-Shere Khan (Jungle Book) *Smithers-Cat R. Waul (An American Tail) *Flanders-BL & Wheez (Devil & Daniel Mouse) *Demon Force Feeding Homer-Vilemon (Digimon) *Judge-Judge (Billy & Mandy) *Demon Bowling Homer's Head-The Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) *Benedict Arnold-Jafar (Aladdin) *Lizzie Bordon-Ursula (Little Mermaid) *Nixon-Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *John Wilkes Booth-Clayton (Tarzan) *Blackbeard-Davy Jones (POTC) *John Dillinger-Oogie Boogie (NBC) *Philadelphia Flyers-Evil Organization XIII Members (KH) *Lenny-Carl (YYY) *Carl-Argit (Ben 10) *Abe-Mr. Ping (KFP) *Wiggum-Jenny *Extra-Fred Fredburger (Billy & Mandy) Horror at 5 1/2 Ft *Bart-Plucky (TTA) *Lisa-Buster (TTA) *Marge-Bugs (LT Show Incarnation) *Homer-Daffy (LT Show Incarnation) *Otto-Mr. Rude & Miss Naughty *Uter-Carl (Jimmy Neutron) *Milhouse-Hampton (TTA) *Martin-Melvin *Jimbo-Dash (DP) *Ralph-Osaka (Azumanga) *Flanders-Mr. Turner (FOP) *Hans Moleman-Eustace (Courage) *Nelson-Terrence (Foster's) (Default unless otherwise noted) *Gremlin-Gremlin (Looney Tunes) KNS' Dracula *Homer-Max Sr. (AB) *Bart-Warren T. Cat (An American Tail) *Lisa-Mary Cat (AB OC) *Maggie-Max Sr. & Kikyo's OC Kids *Marge-Kikyo (AB OC) *Burns-Zain (OC with permission from StellasStar) *Smithers-Raiyan Fox (Charles' OC) *Vampires-Various Animal Vampires *Wiggum-Feral *Brockman-Ann Gora (Swat Kats) *Vampire Kids-Sonic Cast *Milhouse-Rodent (Conker) *Abe-Max Sr. Sr. (Elderly Form) (AB) *Santa's Little Helper-Snoopy (Peanuts) Ep 5 Segments (Complete) The Thinking *Homer-Strong Bad *Marge-Marzipan *Bart-Homestar *Lisa-Strong Sad *Maggie-The Cheat & Strong Mad *Burns-The King of Town *Smithers-Poopsmith *Abe-Senor Cardgage *Extra-Coach Z (from Strong Bad to here Homestar) *Ghouls-Monster Inc. Monsters Time and Cruelty *Homer-Zim & Gir *Marge-Gaz (Zim) *Bart-Dil (AGU) *Lisa-Lil (AGU) *Maggie-Phil (AGU) *Abe-Ms. Bitters (Zim) *Ned Flanders-Hugh Bliss (Sam & Max) *Moe-Coach Z (Homestar) *Mr. Peabody-The Brain (Animaniacs) *Sherman-Pinky (Animaniacs) *Prehistoric Animals-Dinosaurs (Rite of Spring) Nightmare Cafe *Bart-Billy (Grim) *Lisa-Mandy (Grim) *Milhouse-Irwin (Grim) *Martin-Pud'n (Grim) *Lunchlady Doris-Vicky (FOP) *Krabapple-Takezowa (disguise form)/Dr. Facilier (Princess and the Frog) *Jimbo-Sperg (Grim) *Uter-Cartman (SP) *Wendell-Piff (Grim) *Ralph though also Extra-Mindy (Grim) *Marge though also Extra-Grim *Mr. Largo-Haruna (Sailor Moon) *Miss Hoover-Yukari *Extra-Coach Z Ep 6 Segments (Completed) Attack of the 50 ft Whatevers *Homer-Fry (Futurama) *Marge-Leela (Futurama) *Bart-Bender (Futurama) *Lisa-Amy Wong (Futurama) *Maggie-Zoidberg (Futurama) *Kent Brockman-Dan Anchorman (Animaniacs) *Lard Lad-Phillsbury Dough Boy *Zip Boys-YRP Fairies (KH/FF10-2) *Duff Cowboy-Pecos Bill *Red Devil Realty Statue-Satan (SP) *Western Exterminator Logo-Stan Beals (Ant Bully) *Mr. Peanut-Chokey Chicken (Rocko) *Paul Anka-Elton John (SP Version) *Flanders-Fanboy (Freakazoid) *Advertising Exec-Sammy Melman (Histeria) *Pimple Faced Kid-Sal (Futurama) *Lead Drunk-Jimbo (SP) *Other Drunks-South Park Adults *Zip Boys Owner-Carl Frederickson (Up) *Paul Bunyan & Babe-Disney Versions of Paul & Babe *Carpet Riding Statue-Carpet (Aladdin) *Otto-Slips (MGPAM) *Couple Eaten-Yusuke & Akiko (Sailor Moon) *Wiggum & Lou-Jenny & Feral *Tall Man-Wilt (Fosters) *Extras-Professor Farnsworth & Hermes (Futurama) Nightmare at Azaban-Juuban *Bart-Serena (SM) *Lisa-Sammy (SM) *Maggie-Chibi Chibi (SM) *Santa's Little Helper-Luna (SM) *Krabapple-Haruna (SM) *Martin-Joe (Digimon) *Nelson-Vicky (FOP) *Milhouse's Dad-Davis Motomiya's Dad (Digimon 02) *Wiggum-Officer Jenny *Krusty-Binky the Clown (Garfield) *Homer-Mayor *Marge-Miss Bellum *Extras-Lita, Amy (both SM), and Courage (Courage) Vultureman^3 (KNS Canon segment) *Homer-Vultureman (Thundercats) *Marge-Older Princess (PPG) *Bart-James *Lisa-Jessie *Maggie-Hotaru *Santa's Little Helper-Houndoom *Snowball 2-Meowth *Patty-Phage *Selma-Ayami (OC) *Lovejoy-Arnold Weasel *Wiggum-Sam & Max *Frink-Dr. Viper (Swat Katz) *Hibbert-Mr. Happy *Flanders-Carl *Abe-Vlad Vladikoff *Real World-Land of Ooh (Adventure Time) *Live People-Cast of Adventure Time (mostly Finn & Jake) Ep 7 Segments (Completed) The Duck Twin and I (ZIO Canon) *Bart-Daffy Duck *Hugo-Drake Darkstar *Marge-Tina (LT Show) *Lisa-Bugs *Maggie-Tweety *Homer-Sylvester *Dr. Hibbert-Dr. Scratchensniff (Animaniacs) The Genesis Box *Lisa-Numbah 3 (KND) *Bart-Mushi (KND) *Marge-Genki (KND) *Homer (cameo)-Kani (KND) *Tiny People-The Whos (Dr. Seuss) *Frink-Like Person-Mary Lou Larue (Horton) *Leader-Ned McDodd (Horton) *Skinner-Haruna *Martin-Six Gum Gang (KND) Citizen Red *Homer-Bowser *Bart & Lisa-Koopalings & Bowser Jr. (Mario) *Marge-Kamek & Kammy (Mario) *Maggie-Chain Chomp *Clinton-Kite Malice (aka Malachite Reincarnated) (SM) *Dole-Pointy Hair Boss (Dilbert) *Stephanopoulos-Sylvia Zoi (aka Zoiscite Reincarnated) (SM) *Kent-Dan Anchorman *Ross Perot-Mouser (Mario) Ep 8 Segments The D'ohmega Cap *Homer-Captain Hero *Marge-Princess Clara *Bart-Spanky Hamm *Lisa-Foxxy Love *Maggie-Ling Ling *Santa's Little Helper-Xandir *Snowball 2-Toot (from Hero to here Drawn Together) *Brockman-Dan Anchorman *Comic Book Guy-Francis (Mario) *Quimby-Sylvia *Herman-Sarge (Conker) *French Men-Fire Nation (Avatar) *Hibbert-Eggman (Sonic) *Burns-Mojo Jojo (PPG) *Sideshow Mel-Joker (DC) *Lenny-Gizmo (DC) *Wiggum-Officer Jenny *Flanders-Mr. Fussy *Extra-Wooldoor (Drawn Together) Bug vs Bug (KNS Canon: Set in Season 4 somewhere) *Bart-Zim *Lisa-Dib *Homer-Muscle Man *Maggie-High-Fives Ghost *Marge-Pops, Skips, & Benson *Frink-Professor Membrane *UPDATE: Santa's Little Helper-Gir *UPDATE: Snowball 2-Milkshakes (Grim) *UPDATE: Jimbo-Paul *UPDATE: Dolph-Vicky *UPDATE: Kearny-Dash Baxter (DP) *UPDATE: Skinner-Crowler (Yugioh GX) *UPDATE: Extras-Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) Easy Cooked Coven *Marge-Gruntilda (Banjo) *Lisa-Tootie (FOP) *Maggie-Kirby (Kirby) *Bart-Vicky (FOP) *Homer-Yosamite Sam (LT) *Patty-Mingella (Banjo) *Selma-Blobellda (Banjo) *Flanders-Mr. Fussy *Maude-Miss Helpful *Rod-Sora as a kid (KH) *Todd-Riku as a kid (KH) *Ralph- *Wiggum- *Mrs. Wiggum- *Agnes- *Quimby-Mayor *Nelson- *Ms. Hoover- *Luanne- *Lovejoy-Father Maxi (SP) *Lou- *Eddie- *Krabapple- *Lenny- Ep 9 Segments Hades Toupee *Apu- *Moe- *Bart- *Lisa- *Maggie- *Homer- *Marge- *Wiggum-Feral & Jenny *Snake- *Dr. Nick-Wooldoor The Horror of Tiny Toons *Itchy & Scratchy Cast-Happy Tree Friends Cast *Bart- *Lisa- *Maggie- *Homer- *Marge- *Snowball II- *Regis- *Kathy Lee- Spaceship Poopers *Maggie- *Homer- *Marge- *Bart- *Lisa- *Jerry Springer- *Dr. Hibbert-Mr. Strong *Audience Member Criticizing-Vicky Ep 10 Segments I Know What You Diddily-Iddily-Done *Homer- *Flanders- *Werewolf Flanders Form- *Lisa- *Bart- *Marge- *Lovejoy- *Maude- *Maggie- Desperately Xeeking Minerva *Lucy Lawless-Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) (in her costume from the Xena spoof comic) *Bart/Stretch Dude-Fry (Futurama) *Lisa/Clobber Girl-Leela (Futurama) *Ralph- *Wiggum- *Lou- *Eddie- *Reporter/Fans- *Nelson- *Frink- *Marge- *Homer- *Comic Book Guy/The Collector-Either Francis (Mario) or Collector (Bonkers) *Extra-Bender (Futurama) Life's a Twitch, Then You Die *Homer- *Bart- *Lisa- *Maggie- *Marge- *Dick Clark- *Krusty- *Abe- *Lenny- *Carl- *Rick James- *Nelson-Terrence *Flanders- *Lovejoy- *Tom Arnold- *Rejected Celebrities- *Rocket Guard- *Paulie Shore-Snivel (Casper) *Rosie O'Donnell-Terk (Tarzan) Ep 11 Segments G-G-Ghost D-D-Dude *Homer-Sylvester *Marge- *Bart- *Lisa- *St. Peter- *Devil-Looney Tunes Devil Dog *Nelson- *Agnes Skinner- Scary Fantasies Can Come True *Bart- *Lisa- *Marge- *Homer- *3 Bears-Three Bears (Looney Tunes) *Goldilocks-Tootie (FOP) *Witch-Gruntilda *Witch's Date- *Rapunzel-Betty as Rapunzoid (AB) Night of the Blowhole *Snorky-Flippy/Dr. Blowhole (Madagascar) *Lisa- *Bart- *Marge- *Homer- *Maggie- *Dolphins-Sea Creatures *Lenny-Kenny (SP) *Krusty- *Sea Captain- More to come... Ep 12 Segments Jinx in the City *Homer- *Marge- *Bart- *Lisa- *Maggie- *Gypsy- *Leprechaun- *Sellers- *Lenny- *Carl- *Moe-Coach Z *Hobgoblin-Homestar Goblin *Yoda- Palace of Whacks *Homer- *Marge- *Bart- *Lisa- *Maggie- *"Dennis Miller"- *"Matthew Perry"- *"Pierce Brosnan"- *Patty- *Selma- *Salesbot- *Robot Workers- Wiz Mares *Bart- *Lisa- *Harry- *Krabapple- *Milhouse- *Homer- *Marge- *Burns- *Smithers- *British Drunk- *British Man- *Frog Mutant- *Ralph- *Krusty- *Skinner- Ep 13 Segments Send in the Fakers Homer- Marge- Bart- Lisa- Maggie- The Horror to Creep & Scare Harms Homer- Marge- Bart- Lisa- Maggie- William "Billy the Kid" Bonny-Zain Frank James- Jesse James- Sundance Kid- Kaiser Wilhelm- Professor Frink-E. Gadd Moe-Strong Bad The Island of Dr. Sockbat Homer- Marge- Bart- Lisa- Maggie- Hibbert-Wooldoor Ep 14 Segments Grimm Madness Homer-Mordecai (Regular Show) Marge-Margaret (RS) Lisa-Skips, Benson, & Pops (RS) Bart-Rigby (RS) Maggie-High Fives & Muscle Man (RS) Death-Death (Regular Show Version) (though only gets comatized) Patty-Susan (Regular Show) Koreenastein Professor Frink-Koreena (AB) Lisa-Izzy (Digimon) Frink Sr.-Dr. Harley Street (Swat Kats) Scientists- Ned Flanders- Comic Book Guy-Francis (Mario) Halt the World, I Wanna Laze Off Bart-Bowser Jr. Milhouse- Lisa- Martin-Coach Z Marge- Homer-Bowser Maggie- Ep 15 Segments The ??? Zone Coming Soon A Few Beheadings and a Funeral Lisa-Conan & Basil Bart-Dawson Burns- Wiggum- Ralph- Homer- Selma- In the Belly of the Phage Coming Soon Ep 16 Segments T.I. Toonificial Intelligence Bart- Lisa- Maggie- Homer- Marge- David- Robots- Exorcist-Uncle (Jackie Chan) Survival of the Dorkest Coming Soon I've Grown a Disguise on Your Face Coming Soon Ep 17 Segments Engaged to the Blob Coming Soon You Gotta Know When to Statue Coming Soon The Day The Planet Looked Stupid Coming Soon Ep 18 Segments Irkins, Go Home Homer- Marge- Bart- Lisa- Maggie- Military Sergeant-Silvia Zoi (SM Zoiscite Reincarnation OC) Mr. & Mrs. Lumpkins Homer-Fuzzy Marge-Julayla Bart-Mac Lisa-Rini Abe-Eustace Wiggum-Jenny Kent Brockman-Dan Anchorman (Animaniacs) Hades' House Flanders-Wheez Bart- Lisa- Marge- Homer-Muscle Man & High-Fives Ghost (Regular Show) Nelson- Milhouse- Agnes-Kaorinite (Sailor Moon) Rod- Todd- Hibbert-Wooldoor Moe-Bobcat Hans Moleman- Krusty- Apu- Ep 19 Segments Untitled Robot Spoof Bart- Lisa- Marge- Homer- Maggie- Optimus Spoof/Bestimus Mucho- Abe- Snooze- Threeway- Melody- Sextoy- Other Transformer Spoofs- Megatron Spoof/Carnage Destructicus- Flanders- Apu-Mr. Bounce Otto- How to Get Above in Dead-vertising Marge- Homer- Maggie- Prince- Lawyer Guy- Stereotypical Admen- Washington- Lincoln- George Clooney- Neil Armstrong- John Wayne- Jimmy Stewart- John Lennon- Edward G Robinson- Golda Mayer- Wiggum-Bossman Rip Taylor- It's the Pumpkin Duke, Spongebob (will be placed underwater) Milhouse-Spongebob & Patrick (Spongebob) Bart-Squidward Lisa-Sandy (Spongebob) Homer-Mr. Krabs (Spongebob) Marge-Pearl (Spongebob) Santa's Little Helper-Gary (Spongebob) Nelson-Bubble Bass (Spongebob) Grand Pumpkin-Pumpkin King/Duke (not Jack Skellington) (OC) Tom Turkey-Turkey Lurky (Chicken Little) Ralph Wiggum-Urchin (Little Mermaid) Jimbo-Pearl (Little Mermaid) Dolph-Lobster Mobster (Little Mermaid) Kearny-Shrimp (Little Mermaid) Krabapple-Mrs. Puff (Spongebob) Extras-Plankton (Spongebob) (so far) Ep 20 Segments Dial "D" for Death or Press "R" to Return to Main Menu Bart- Lisa- Miss Hoover- Miss Krabapple- Hubert Wong- Ralph Wiggum- Alfred Hitchcock (cameo)-Alfy Gator (Yakkie Duck) Don't Have a Toon, Mankind Bart- Lisa- Marge-Muriel Bagge Homer-Eustace Bagge Maggie- Kent Brockman- Krusty- Lenny- Carl- Barney- Abe- Hibbert-Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) Burns-Katz Wolfcastle-Arnold (TTA) Apu- Hans Moleman- Helen Lovejoy-Miss Sunshine (Mr. Men) Army Guard-Sarge (Conker) There's No Business Like Mouser Business Moe-Mouser (Mario) Marge-Adelaine Homer-Hiram Lenny-Strong Bad (Homestar) Carl-Peter Griffin (Family Guy) Workers-Koopa Troop (Mario) Horses-Ponyta & Rapidash (Pokemon) Agnes-Vicky (FOP) Extra-Bubs (Homestar) Ep 21 Segments Fight & Pieces Coming Soon Ruler and Cadaver Coming Soon Toonlight Lisa- Edmund- Dracula- Homer- Bart- Marge- Milhouse- Ep 22 Segments The Diving Gong and the Butterfall Coming Soon Dial F for Fussy *Ned-Mr. Fussy *Homer- *Bart- *Lisa- *Maggie- *Patty- *Selma- *Marge- *Devil-Him *Maude- In the Ir "Ki" *Bart-Gaz *Milhouse-Dib *Kang's Daughter-Zim *Chalmers-Shendu (Jackie Chan Adv) *Krusty-Binky Ep 23 Segments Coming Soon... More to Come, still a work in progress. Trivia *Main Antagonists: The Almighty Tallest *Segments can be found here: http://kouja-no-senshi.deviantart.com/gallery/35687265